Kayla Marabane
Personality Kayla could be summed up in four words; a bubbly, childish, girl. However to say that is all there is to her would be missing much of who she is. For the most part she is a person with her head in the clouds, and when not in la-la land or lazing around she then loves to wander around and adventure. Despite her apparent lack of “smarts” she is very intuitive, and often picks up on things other people don’t. Despite her great power, battle potential and instincts, she’s quite scared of that side of herself, and doesn’t quite understand it either. She would much prefer to just settle down and start a family instead of going to battle, though she is aware that her wish won’t be fulfilled for quite some time. She is a romantic and as such also loves books about adventure, action, and especially love. She has a bit of a habit of mentally “shipping” people she sees if she feels that they’d make a good couple with each other. She also gets quite excited at anything she deems “cool”. Despite how ditzy she is, she can be more aware of her surroundings than some may realize. Background She was born in the Marabane Clan which had residence in Thunder Valley villiage, within the mountains. When she was barely more than a toddler, the Marabane Clan had the misfortune of having to deal with Rogue Shibi Reaper entering and attacking their village. The rogue Reaper made short work of the entire clan and village, and wiped them clean off the map. However before their demise from the Reaper’s final attack, Kayla’s parents tried their hardest to protect her with the strongest defensive spells they could conjure at such a dangerously last minute amount of time. The spells protected Kayla from the initial blast, but the spells could not last long enough to protect her from the remaining radiation from the explosion. Her grandpa who lived outside the village upon seeing the damage, immediately charged into in charred remains of the village to search for surviving relatives. He found no one, except for little weakening Kayla, whom he picked up and charged back out of the radiating rubble as fast as he could. His quick thinking saved his granddaughter, but at the price of becoming fatally sick from the poisonous fumes that he had to face to save her. Soon after Kayla recovered, her grandpa passed away. The Thunder Dragons among the mountains had a difficult time trying to figure out who should care for her, however, in a few weeks she ran away from the Thunder Dragons, and away from the mountains to care for herself. From there on she travelled much of the Northern parts of the Duskarian country living a nomadic life. Despite her young age she successfully lived on both the land as well as the kind people she encountered in her aimless wandering. During her travels she discovered that she had a instinctual knack for hunting down and killing Fallen beasts, so she became a travelling “Bounty slayer for hire”; killing pesky Fallen beasts in exchange for money and other amenities, despite her lack of training or weapons. At the start she didn’t know or think about how or why she was able to deal with Fallen beasts, only the fact that she could. She soon saw the terrified reactions from people that witnessed her instinctual side when dealing with Fallen beasts. Much of her nomadic movements increased due to the fact that she did not want to end up scaring people around her. One day, one of her hunting bounties lead her southward over the Heins Desert, which became a longer, painful, and hotter journey than she expected. After a certain point of crossing the desert she ended up stumbling then passing out in a Soul Daisy Field from heat exhuastion. She was soon found by a Shibi woman named Terra, who quickly carried Kayla to the small Meadowsville hospital to recover. Powers and Abilities As a Gotheek she is capable of cloaking herself in invisibility, however she rarely does so as she has a bad habit of NOT cloaking her feet when being invisible (a habit brought on due to the fact that she’ll trip if she can’t see where her feet are going) rendering the idea of cloaking herself pointless. She has a regenerable reserve of shadow magic and also had a large reserve for storing and manipulating electric magic. As a Fallen Slayer she is quite able to combine and use both of said magical types to manipulate into weaponry and defense. Under the right conditions she is also capable of manipulating moist and/or stormy weather to her advantage to make disastrous lightning storms. Fighting Style She has yet to train herself into a specific fighting style yet, especially since she’d rather run away instead of fight. However, when she is dragged into battle she becomes very instinctual in her movements and attacks, and strongly depends on them rather than controlling them or using her head. For some reason her battle instincts frequently make her conjure shadow spikes from the ground. Although the spikes would be good for skewering opponents, she appears to have the shadow spikes appear at unpredictable random or reason. She also has yet to officially settle on a specific weapon of choice yet. For now though she uses a blunt broadsword, as her strong arms seem quite capable of swinging such a heavy piece of weaponry. Trivia * Although she is happy for all kinds of weather, her favourite weather is rainy weather (and will act on that love by running outside and jumping into puddles during and after the downpours). She especially feels calm and secure during thunderstorms, though some days it’ll cause her to become solemn instead of happy until the storm passes. Category:Main Renewing Age Characters